The present disclosure relates to networks and technology of cloud computing, and more specifically to a method and device for migrating virtual assets over networks.
Migrating legacy virtual assets to cloud side is a key point for many customers who have started with virtual technology and want to change and update to cloud. Motivations of cloud migration of general virtual asset mainly include: unifying resource management, that is, running a unified management system on a single platform; acquiring new features provided by cloud technology, such as dynamic extension, high availability, etc.; reusing legacy virtual assets, which have been created and used in existing cloud for a long time, in the new environment; and balancing workload across resource pools and so on.
A general method for cloud migration of virtual assets is to export a virtual machine (VM) instance, to convert it into an image file package, to transport (transfer) the file package, to import the file package into a target cloud computing platform (CCP), and to register and run the VM instance on a physical host of the target CCP. Thus, the VM in the source CCP may be migrated to the target CCP.
Types of cloud migration of virtual assets include: internal migration that VM is migrated between physical hosts in the same CCP; cross cloud migration that VM is migrated between physical hosts in different CCPs; topo-based migration that a set of VMs with internal dependency are migrated between different CCPs; and bundle-based migration that VMs and physical hosts with internal dependency are migrated together between different CCPs.
Currently cross cloud migration of virtual assets includes shutting down the VM, which may cause business disruptions. Furthermore, conversion of VM file package needs a long time, transportation cost of the file package also depends on the network performance, and meanwhile compatibility configuration for the new environment needs to be performed by professionals. As a result, failure rate of migration is very high.